Large dish antennas have played a substantial role in astronomy, collecting radio-frequency (RF) waves from nearby planets and stars, as well as intergalactic waves from the far reaches of the universe. Their contribution has consisted of data that explain mysteries of the birth of the universe from the earliest moments of the big bang. More recently, they are aiding in the discovery and characterization of exoplanets orbiting stars in our own galaxy.
Concurrently, advances in miniaturizing technology have allowed spacecraft to shrink in size and weight while maintaining capabilities rivaling that of much larger traditional satellites and crafts. However, the sensitivity and resolution of radar antenna detection depends directly on the area of the antenna receiver or dish. So, while other spacecraft components such as high-speed processors, high energy density batteries, solar cells, inertial measurement units, divert and attitude control systems, etc. have shrunk in size and weight in today's smallsats and nanosats, the antenna area must remain large to provide the required performance.
This demand for large area has resulted in new concept designs for RF antennas that maintain large area while allowing for highly compactable storage during launch into space. The antenna must be able to be folded into a small volume in a rocket payload, and, once in space, deploy to its full extent while maintaining an accurate parabolic reflective surface quality and shape that permits the collection of undistorted radio wave information from light years away.
Conventional stowable antennas include pre-formed rigid structures that include discrete positions that permit the segments to fold into a collapsed configuration. By extending the structure by unfolding and locking these joints, the structures defines a desired deployed configuration. For example, rigid sheets may include hinges between sheets to permit the antenna to unfold from a stowed configuration to a deployed configuration. Similarly, a support frame of an antenna structure may include rigid segmented rods that form foldable links. The support frame may be folded at discrete positions in the stowed configuration and unfolded and locked in a deployed configuration.
Conventional stowable antennas that do not include static, pre-formed shapes may include inflatable structures. These structures are essentially balloons in the shape of the desired final form. These systems, however, require additional components for storing and applying the inflation gas or substance to deploy the structure. Therefore, these structures may provide a benefit in not requiring a specific or static stored configuration mandated by preformed and static structures. However, these structure require additional space and weight be dedicated to deployment of the structure.